When The Light Down
by fireworks1714
Summary: Ketika Kai mengahbiskan waktu istirahatnya sendirian di dorm. Dan ada sebuah kecelakaan kecil terjadi ketika lampu dorm padam. hahahaha summary gagal. warning! EXO fanfiction. Crack Pair. Uke! Kai. ChanKai! DLDR! RnR!


Tittle : When The Light Down

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kim JongIn

Length : OneShot !

Desclimer : semua tokoh bukan milik saya, karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. but the story just belong to me !

a/n : Ini ff remake, couple aslinya dulu adalah TaeKey. dan aku post di fb ku yang dulu dan di blog. ini kubuat dengan versi EXO karena lagi demen ama Uke!Kai. ahahaahahaha. dibilang remake bukan berarti ini bakal sama ama yang versi pertama. bukan,, hanya ide nya saja yang masih kupake.. ahahahaha.

.

.

.

.

~~Snowflakes Present

.

.

.

.

***HappyReading***

.

.

.

.

Saat itu dorm EXO sangatlah sepi, karena semua member memang tengah ada jadwal. Namun ternyata masih ada satu namja lagi yang memang tidak mengikuti jadwal EXO hari ini. yaitu namja tan yang kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidur.

Benar. Dia memang sedang sakit maka dari itu manager hyung menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di dorm. Walaupun dirinya sendiri tengah bosan karena harus sendirian di dorm.

Yang bisa ia kerjakan kini adalah berguling di tempat tidur. Kekanan kekiri begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk bangun dan keluar kamar yang ditempatinya bersama D.O hyungnya di EXO.

Namja tan itu yang lebih sering dipanggil Kai membawa kakinya untuk sekedar menonton acara tv yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Dengan selimut yang masih menempel ditubuhnya hingga kepala. Mirip sekali seperti kepompong.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian ia banting remote control tersebut dan mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. Merasa gagal menghilangkan rasa bosannya sendiri.

"Ugh~~ menyebalkan. Aku mau tidur saja kalau begitu" dengan lucu ia kerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan menyeret kakinya kembali ke dalam kamar. Lagipula diluar hujan. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk tiduran pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

***snowflakes***

.

.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Kai tertidur kembali Chanyeol pulang dari jadwalnya. Namun tak ada member lain di belakangnya hanya dia sendiri. Mungkin tengah mampir di suatu tempat.

"Aku pulang~" ucap namja tinggi itu dan berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar yang diketahui dihuni oleh kekasih kecilnya.

Dialah Kim JongIn.

Chanyeol perlahan berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk dipinggirannya. Ia pandangi wajah damai Kai ketika tidur. Kemudian tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun Chenyeol mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya dan berkata dengan bisikan.

"Selamat malam baby, mimpi indah"

Terlihat pergerakan kecil ditubuh Kai yang berbalut selimut. Dahinya berkerut seakan merasakan ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian Chanyeol bernafas lega karena ternyata kekasihnya ini tidak bangun.

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar Kai untuk menuju dapur. Mungkin setelah itu ia akan mandi dan juga ikut istirahat. Sungguh melelahkan.

.

.

.

.

***snowflakes***

.

.

.

.

"Eungghhh"

Tepat setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamar JongIn, ia malah terjaga. Mungkin ia merasakan kehadiran kekasihnya itu ketika datang. Bukankah sudah kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan selamat malam padanya setiap hari? Jadi mungkin itu membuat instingnya jadi lebih kuat jika Chanyeol ada didekatnya.

"Erm... sepertinya Chanyeol hyung sudah pulang" gumamnya pelan sambil menguap kecil dan segera bangun untuk mencari Chanyeol. Namun...

CTTAKKK

"Kkyyyaaaaaaaa! Chanyeol hyunnggg !" tiba-tiba Kai berteriak dan memeluk kakinya sendiri. Lampu dorm tiba-tiba mati dan itu membuat tubuh Kai bergetar. Takut. Kai takut gelap. Hingga ia tak mampu untuk kembali berdiri.

"OMO! KAI!" sementara itu Chanyeol yang berada di dapur terkejut mendengar suara Kai segera berlari dan dengan tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas kaca dan jatuh kelantai.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia hiraukan hal tersebut sampai tak sadar telah menginjak salah satu pecahan kaca. Karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Kai. Kai lah yang paling ia khawatirkan. Ia tak peduli seberapapun ia terluka ia akan lebih mementingkan Kai terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya dikamar Chanyeol segera mendekap tubuh Kai yang bergetar di samping tempat tidur. Terdengar dengan jelas bahwa kekasihnya ini tengah menangis.

"Baby, tenanglah. Hyung disini. Kau aman sekarang. Tidak apa-apa" berbagai kata-kata ia ucapkan demi menenangkan sang usap-usap punggung Kai dan sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Kai.

"Hiks...hyung...aku takut...hiks..."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa baby, tidak apa-apa. Hyung akan menemanimu. Jadi tenang ne ?" Chanyeol tersenyum merasakan pergerakan didadanya yang menandakan jika Kai tengah menuruti permintaannya.

Dan Chanyeol bersyukur karena Kai sudah mulai berhenti menangis hanya menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil di bibirnya. Bersamaan itu pula lampu dorm kembali hidup.

CTAAKKK

"Nah, lihat lampunya sudah kembali hidup bangunlah" ia tangkup wajah Kai dan memandangnya sebentar. Menghapus jejak air mata Kai. Kemudian tersenyum

."Aigoo, jelek sekali kalau menangis eoh?" ucapnya menggoda dan membuat sang kekasih mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ck"

"Tapi hyung tetap menyukainya" dan setelahnya ia kecup kilat bibir Kai hingga membuat pipi sang kekasih merona.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Kai kemudian membawanya berdiri dan...

"Ouucchh" teriaknya tiba-tiba merasakan sebelah kakinya yang terasa sangat perih. Yang awalnya ingin berdiri harus membuatnya duduk kembali.

"Hyung waegurae? OMO! Kakimu hyung?!"

Dan Kai lebih terkejut lagi melihat darah segar mengalir pada telapak kaki Chanyeol. Segera ia berlari mengambil kotak obat dan membawanya kedepan Chanyeol.

"Hiks...hikss..."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus dekejutkan oleh isakan Kai yang mulai menangis kembali. Iris kelamnya terlihat khawatir dan juga ketakutan.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Kai yang bergetar saat membersihkan luka kakinya dan memandang Kai lembut.

"Hey baby, kenapa menangis lagi. Hyung tidak apa-apa. Berhentilah menangis"

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini hyung. Kau tau aku khawatir"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Ka yang perhatian sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hyung hanya tidak hati-hati dan menginjak pecahan gelas tadi di dapur"

"Apakah karena hyung mendengar teriakan ku tadi?"

"Uh-huh" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan polosnya membuat Kai membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dan semakin keras menangis. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuat hyung tersayangnya ini sampai terluka.

"Hiks...hiks... gara-gara aku hyung terluka"

"Aniya, ini salah hyung yang memang kurang hati-hati. Kau tidak salah Kai"

"Tapi hyu-"

"Ssssttt tak ada penolakan. Jadi berhentilah menangis arrachi"

Namun tak ada jawaban dari bibir Kai, ia hanya menangis dalam diam dan terus mengobati luka Chanyeol hingga selesai. Juga dengan isakan-isakan kecil disana.

"Baby, kemarilah" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia bentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan. Kai yang mengerti maksud kekasihnya segera duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kau tau hyung sangat membencimu Kai"

"Mwo?!" tanya Kai yang terkejut dan bingung.

"kkk~~ iya, hyung membencimu. Hyung membencimu ketika kedua mata ini terus menerus mengalirkan air matanya. Tak taukah kau jika hati hyung sakit saat melihatnya?" Chanyeol membawa tangan Kai untuk ditaruhnya didepan dadanya kemudian mengangkatnya kembali dam mencium tangan Kai dengan lembut.

"Jadi berhentilah menangis"

"Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi hyung. Asal hyung selalu bersamaku" ucap Kai tulus.

"As you wish"

Dan malam itu member EXO yang baru pulang dikejutkan dengan pasangan ChanKai yang tertidur bahagia dengan posisi yang sungguh manis. Chanyeol yang duduk bersandar dipinggiran ranjang dan Kai yang berada di pengkuannya dengan memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Aigoo~~ kenapa mereka tidur dengan posisi seperti itu? Kalau Kai tambah sakit bagaimana?" D.O yang pertama kali memasuki ruangan hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat keduanya. Dan juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kai yang sebenarnya belum sembuh total.

"OMONA ! Lihatlah manis sekali kan mereka Kyungsoo~~" dan ini suara hyung tertua mereka di EXO. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Minseok atau yang sering dipanggil Xiumin tengah tersenyum manis melihat kepolosan ChanKai saat tidur. Sepertinya.

"Ssssttt~~ kalian berisik sekali? Ah, duizhang bisa tolong aku?" Oh dan kali ini ternyata suara dari rapper EXO K yang membuka suara. Terbangun mendengar suara member lain yang memasuki kamar yang memang tak begitu luas.

"Mwo?" Tanya nya.

"Tolong angkat Kai ke kasur"

Kris mendekati mereka dan merunduk ingin melepaskan tangan Kai yang memeluk leher Chanyeol namun tak berhasil. Kai justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan makin menyamankan tidurnya didada Chanyeol.

"You see it?" Kris memutar bola matanya malas sedang Chanyeol sendiri malah terkekeh melihatnya. Keras kepala bahkan disaat tidurnya. Bukankah Kai menggemaskan eoh?

"Sepertinya memang aku sendiri yang harus melakukannya" dengan gerakan pelan Chanyeol mencoba untuk berdiri dari duduknya dan juga mengangkat tubuh Kai yang masih memeluknya walaupun kadang-kadang meringis merasakan perih pada kakinya. Persis seperti koala.

Setelah berhasil menaiki ranjang. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Kai dan –ajaibnya- itu berhasil kemudian membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya. Kyungsoo yang masih berada di dalam ruangan –karena member lain sudah keluar- menarikkan selimut untuk Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Gomawo"

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?"

"Hanya sedikit kecelakaan kecil" jawabnya dengan cengiran polos sesaat setelah Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar.

Dan kini pandangan Chanyeol kembali pada sang kekasih. Tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pipi Kai yang terlihat…ah…erm...memerah ? -_-"

"Hyung tau kau juga terbangun kan baby?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda Kai yang semakin menyerukkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Hyung berisik. Aku mau tidur"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Kai yang juga sama eratnya. Hingga mampu membuat sang kekasih tak bisa bernafas.

"Hyungg~~"

"hehehe, arraseo. Kajja tidur lagi" ucapnya dan sedikit merengganggkan pelukannya. Kemudian diciumnya pucuk kepala Kai yang hanya tersenyum kemudian memejamkan kembali kedua matanya kembali untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi yang sempat tercipta beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

.

***snowflakes present***

.

.

.

.

The End.

ps : ff ini udah pernah aku post dif b tapi disini bagian endingnya kuubah sedikit.

Summary : Ketika Kai mengahbiskan waktu istirahatnya sendirian di dorm. Dan ada sebuah kecelakaan kecil terjadi ketika lampu dorm padam. hahahaha summary gagal. warning! EXO fanfiction. Crack Pair. Uke! Kai. ChanKai! DLDR! RnR!


End file.
